


A memorable Christmas

by Serenity_Searcher



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa christmas, F/F, I saw mommy kissing santa clause, Just fluff and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity_Searcher/pseuds/Serenity_Searcher
Summary: Clarke is waiting for Lexa, Madi is waiting for Santa. They have a cute Christmas Eve





	A memorable Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I am aware that it is the 27th in Australia when I post this but a Clexa Christmas? ALways appropriate especially since this is for my secret santa. I hope you all enjoy this attempt at cuteness in a nice little oneshot.

Madi had been too excited to sleep on Christmas Eve and her mother; Clarke who was already stressed about Lexa being late had gotten frustrated with Madi constantly coming down the hallway to see if Santa had visited. The snow was coming down hard outside and the news had shown a heap of car crashes and traffic jams. Madi was sad that she hadn’t gotten the chance to see Lexa before going to bed.

Rolling over trying to get comfortable Madi thought she heard the sound of bells jingling and jumped when she saw a large slab of snow slide from the roof. Could Santa have just arrived on their roof? Madi needed to see.

Throwing back the covers Madi grabbed her slippers and crept to her door. Opening it a crack she could see that he mother had moved from her seat in the living room and was getting up. Madi started creeping down the hallway. Turning the corner she saw the Christmas tree that Clarke, Lexa and her had decorated weeks ago, the star that held a picture of the three of them taking pride of place at the top. Madi smiled at the memory of that day. Lexa loved her and her mom so much. She was the best thing to happen to Clark and Madi, especially since Madi’s dad had left in the middle of the night years ago.

There were no presents at the base of the tree which meant Madi hadn’t missed Santa so she quickly ran and hid behind the couch. A few seconds later Clarke came into the room leading Santa with a broad smile on her face. Madi first had to suppress her giggles to see her mother so happy and childlike with Santa but then she had to suppress noises of disgust as Clarke gave Santa a big kiss on the cheek.

Madi couldn’t tear her eyes away as the cheek kiss turned into kissing on the lips, Madi was angry that her mom would kiss Santa instead of Lexa. Madi decided that even though Santa was Santa he was not allowed to kiss her mom the way that Lexa did so she ran out from her hiding place and started yelling and ran at Santa.

“You’re not allowed to kiss my mommy. That’s Lexa’s job” Madi yelled as her tiny fists started pounding on Santa’s Leg. There was the sound of laughter from above her head and Madi fixed her best angry face when she looked up at Santa. It was strange but Santa was a girl, with pretty eyes just like Lexa and why was the beard so low?

“Ho ho ho, little one, your mommy has a special lady does she?” Santa asked with a very familiar voice. “I guess that must be my signal to leave before she gets here” Santa said turning to go.

“Leave the presents” Madi said pointing at the tree which had nothing underneath it.

“Yes indeed I will.” Santa said pulling out three large boxes with brightly coloured racoon wrapping paper and placing them under the tree.

“Please don’t go Santa” Clarke said eyes shining with suppressed mirth.

“You have a strong brave warrior protecting your honour, and I would hate to be caught by your special lady” Santa said with a wink. As Santa walked past the plate of cookies, carrot and celery she reached down to take some cookies but Madi’s shout stopped her.

“No cookies, just carrot for the reindeer.” Madi said arms folded with her best serious face on.

“As you wish Madi.” Santa said grabbing the carrot and leaving by the front door into the blustering snow. Once the door closed Madi turned to her mother who had finally given in and was laughing so hard tears were coming from her eyes.

“That was cute but very rude, what if Santa doesn’t come back next year? You were mean.” Clarke said trying to look at Madi with disappointment but couldn’t quite mask her smile.

The door opened and in strode Lexa, cheeks tinged pink with cold and wearing bright red pants and a velvety green top. Madi and Clarke instantly smiled as she entered.

“Hello my darling girls” Lexa said in warm greeting arms outstretched as Madi and Clarke ran across to give her a great hug.

As they three embraced Lexa peppered them with kisses and was soon kissing Clarke deeply as though they had been interrupted mere moments ago.

“Mommy was kissing Santa before you got here Lexa” Madi said and watched as the two adults blushed deeply.

“Was she? I hope he wasn’t as good a kisser as me” Lexa said kissing Clarke again.

“She was just as good as you babe” Clarke said smiling as she kissed Lexa again.

“Oh Santa was a lady? She sounds wonderful, do you think so Madi?” Lexa asked smiling down at the young girl.

“No, she was doing your job of kissing mommy, at least she left the presents when I kicked her out” Madi said with pride.

“Oh well I’m glad you showed her that Clarke is spoken for. You must have been very fierce” Lexa said proudly.

“She was, you would have loved it Lexa” Clarke said warmly.

“Now being so brave and honourable must have tired you out, back to bed with you darling” Lexa said pulling Madi closer and leading her back to bed. Madi quickly fell asleep warm and cosy and content that her mom and Lexa would be perfectly happy tonight.

…

Clarke and Lexa were cuddled up together in bed, giggling at Madi’s reaction to seeing the two of them kiss while Lexa was dressed as Santa.

“She was so cute defending your Clarke, god I love that little girl. I don’t know how you kept it together as long as you did. I love you Clarke.” Lexa said curling into Clarke’s side.

“I love you too Lexa, I’m glad you made it here safe and sound, I have to admit I was very worried with the storm and you being out of contact.” Clarke said kissing the top of Lexa’s head.

“We are going to laugh about this for years.” Lexa said.

“If we survive next Christmas without an incident with Madi that is” Clarke said.

“You two are the only thing I wanted for Christmas” Lexa said sleepily.

“I know. You are the biggest sap in the world. I love you.” Clarke said.

The three girls slept through the night and woke up to a truly magical Christmas together.


End file.
